1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus such as a camera or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cameras are designed so that internal structures are covered by a front cover and a rear cover as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11(1999)-261858.
In conventional cameras, it is frequently carried out to insert a strap through a strap ring and hold a camera via the strap. When a user releases the strap and the strap slides off under the state where the camera is held by griping the strap, the camera falls with the electric flash unit side facing the ground surface. In this case, the camera strikes against the ground surface or the like, so that the boundary between the front cover and the rear cover at the electric flash unit side may be opened or the electric flash unit may malfunction.